titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jackhammer and Napalm: Iron Fist of Fury.
Jackhammer and Napalm, "Iron Fist of Fury." (Team-up one-shot.) Jackhammer is driving through the Sentinel City streets at night in Ramming Speed, his rocket-powered super jeep. His attention is alerted by the sounds of smashing glass. He turns a corner, where he finds a small side street. Out through both the front window and part of the wall of a pawn shop, comes a 14 foot high mech suit. It has a dome like helmet with holes in the sides, where black pigtails are sticking out. It is painted black with a red anvil symbol on the front. The 'hands' appear to be magnets. A cash register. TV set, radio and various other items are attached to both arms. "Welllll, if it ain't Annie Anvil", Jackhammer says. The hero then goes onto explain how surprised he is to see her out of prison, and going for such a small haul seems a little low for her usual tastes. The comic zooms in to show behind the visor, a female and teenage, smirking gap-toothed face. She has a strong southern accent and seems to delight in smashing up the place more than she does her currently meagre theft. She practically eggs Jackhammer on to fight her, with her over-enthusiastic, loud booming voice. Jackhammer, ever the gentle giant, tries to reason with her and get her to back down, and she charges in. He deflects one of her magnet fists, and the TV detaches and flies through the air. The magnet then locks onto JH's arm, and Anvil starts to swing him round. He shoots out an extendible arm, and locks onto a nearby car. He pulls himself to the ground, where his super-traction holds him, and then swings the villain through the air. Of course, she is called Annie ANVIL for a reason; she plummets right at Jackhammer. He activates his roller-skate feet to move out of the way. Nearby, Napalm is flying across the city, thinking to himself and lamenting his dead wife. He is alerted by the shouting and sound of combat and eagerly flies down. He wraps a flaming lasso around both of Anvil's arms, trying to hold her up, but the weight pulls the flying hero right down, and momentum smashes him into the floor. Napalm uses his heat powers and COMIC BOOK SCIENCE EXPLANATION to heat a magnet-hand to stop it grabbing Jackhammer. Jackhammer charges forward, holds onto Annie and uses his multi-wave scanner to broadcast to Annie's suit and hold it in place. Napalm uses a blade of flame to cut off a magnet hand, whilst Jackhammer continues to hold the villain in place. However, since he didn't account for her ROCKET BOOTS. The villain takes off into the sky, holding onto Jackhammer... Enjoying herself a little too much, whilst the hero is holding onto her, she decides it's time to get him in trouble for some wanton destruction and decides to fly right at the town hall. As she streaks over the grass, her rocket boots blaze a line of fire behind her. The mayor (a portly gentleman with a balding head with black hair at the sides), who is just locking the door behind him, gapes on in dismay. Napalm flies after them, then gets underneath them and wraps flaming rings around them to try and slow them. The attempts fails as the two fly at the pillars at the front of the town hall. Jackhammer extends out his arms, grabs onto the pillars and stops himself and the villain from hitting the walls. However, the sheer force of the act sends cracks running up through the pillars. Annie Anvil isn't deterred and decides to pick up the Mayor in the remaining hand and taunt Jackhammer. Napalm slices off the magnet hand holding onto the Mayor. He then creates and up-draft of heat to catch the Mayor. Jackhammer uses his multi-wave scanner to hold Annie in placer again. The town hall pillars crack as pieces fall from them, and larger cracks run across the building, Annie Anvil once again activates her rocket boots and jets straight upwards. Napalm slices of Annie's suit's rocket feet, causing her to fall towards the ground, her suit now missing all of its limbs. Jackhammer extends himself over the Mayor to protect him from pieces falling rubble.Napalm creates an up-draft to slow Annie's fall, and focuses his powers on the fire raging across the lawn, created by the villain's rocket fire. He reduces the flames, whilst Jackhammer uses his extendible arms to pull a nearby water tower over, and empties the contents upon the flames. Alas, then a further part of the front of the building collapses onto Jackhammer. Whilst all this going on, the police come to remove Annie from her suit and arrest her. Napalm blasts the rubble off of Jackhammer and recharges his battery, causing him to rise. Jackhammer uses his strength to hold up the pillars, as what remains of them tumble. This keeps the Mayor safe, but is alas not enough to stop the rest of the building crumbling down in front of him. However, the Mayor's life is definitely something he owes to the heroes, despite his confusion about why they were there in the first place, and the destruction of the building. As the three walk across the lawn, they are confronted by a mob of media who seem to be implying the heroes are menaces for destroying the building. Jackhammer gives a rousing speech to the crowd, pointing out that Annie Anvil caused the destruction, and if she had been in prison, as she should be, then this destruction should not happen, as he blames the system for the destruction. This seems to calm the crowd. They take the dismembered Anvil suit back to Jackhammer's army HQ, to be examined by Doctor Wynspeckle. He is intrigued by the magnetic based suit, and decides to turn the power on. Being that it was piloted. he is rather surprised when the suit floats, and used its magnetic powers to remove Jackhammer's arms and legs and attaches them to itself. In a robotic voice, it reveals that this was all a trap for Jackhammer, as a lot of people have paid good money to take the hero down, and Annie Anvil was part of the plan to lure him in (hence why she had such an usual robbery target.) Jackhammer uses his multi-wave scanner and technical skills to make his arms repeatedly punch the 'Anvilbot' and tear its head open. Napalm overloads the battery, which turns off the battery and detaches the arms and legs. He then uses fiery lassos to reattach the limbs to Jackhammer. Wynspeckle apologises for his rashness in activating the robot, but the heroes are just glad the threat was dealt with. Jackhammer shakes Napalm's hand and thanks him for helping. He tells him that maybe they'll work together again some day, which would be a pleasure. (Establishing this game as a New Sentinels prequel.) Napalm returns the compliment, and then flies off back to the city, as the comic shows the quiet army base. There is the shadow of a cylindrical tower, with an S within a golden eye, the symbol of World War 2 team, the Sentinels... A man with African skin tone in a fine suit carrying a briefcase walks down a police station corridor into an interview room. On the other side of the table is Annie Ann Ville, outside of her suit. She has pasty skin, is only around 14, has many missing teeth and is particularly skinny and scrawny. Her mood however, seems quite good, all considered. The lawyer slaps the case onto the table, opening it, and activating a device within. A flash of energy appears around the room. He assures her the conversation will not be heard, and tells her he can be referred to as Mr Black. He tells the ploy was a success and Jackhammer now believes there are others after him. He tells her the suit did as intended and as she paid for, and that 'they' have complex scans of its capabilities. Black says they should be able to replicate the procedure and give her her own true robot body. She is rather pleased by this. Mr Black walks into an unassuming building. A phone is ringing. He answers the phone. "Nemesis Incorporated, how can be of service?"